


Belonging

by gryvon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sounding, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harvey catches Mike at a BDSM club, he expects to be fired. He doesn't expect Harvey to pull out his checkbook and buy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykid528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/gifts).



The crowd at Veronica's was different that night. There weren't that many people out, not like most nights. He recognized most of the regulars, gave a quick polite nod to the few he had frequent dealings with. A steady bass beat filtered through the sound system, not quite fast enough to dance to but enough to get the blood moving from the suggestive rhythm. He found a perch by the bar and leaned back, letting his body relax loose and lithe across a stool. A few eyes lingered on him but it took a while before anyone approached.

He flirted. People came and went. Men brought him drinks, not enough to get him plastered but enough that his perch got a little more unstable.

Mike realized something was wrong when the guy he was talking to – propositioning, really, but he had a small part of his brain that tried to pretend he wasn't here to get paid for kinky sex – suddenly paled, stammered an excuse, and ran away. There wasn't any other way to describe it. The guy actually fled. Like there was a tiger chasing him kind of fled. For a second Mike thought it'd been something he'd said, but their conversation had actually been going pretty good. They'd gotten through the initial flatteries and the guy had moved on to the detail – where, what, how much. They'd been seconds from closing the deal, which was the part Mike hated the most because it was the part where he always debated totally not doing this, giving it up and never coming back.

Then Mike realized there was someone standing behind him. He could feel the man's presence, like a cold wall at his back. He turned slowly, not sure what to expect but he certainly hadn't expected to find Harvey Specter standing behind him with a scowl on his face. It wasn't one of his good scowls either, the kind that said 'I don't think I like what you're saying but I can be convinced otherwise'. No, this was a bad scowl, a scowl that meant he might not have a job in the morning.

He should say something. Words would probably help in this situation.

What do you say to your boss when he finds you at a BDSM club? What do you say when your boss would have to be a member of the same club just to get in the door?

He smiled. People said he had a pretty smile, but he didn't think it would help much in this situation. It came out a bit strained. "H-Harvey. Hi. What brings you here?" That was dumb. Really dumb, but the words were out of his mouth so there was no taking it back. It was as good a way to break the ice as any, he supposed.

"Business. Veronica's a client." Harvey was on first name basis with the owner. Somehow Mike wasn't surprised. Harvey knew everyone, so of course he knew Veronica. He was here in a suit, a perfectly immaculate and incredibly attractive suit. If it weren't for the scowl on his face, Harvey probably would have had half the people here hitting on him. "I see you're here for business as well."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Harvey'd noticed. He'd really hoped Harvey hadn't caught the conversation he'd been having. It had been a bad idea to come here. It was always a bad idea, but when his grandmother's bills and his school loan payments grew to more than he could handle – something that still happened, even with his shiny new salary and signing bonus – there were few better ways to make a quick buck. He wasn't exactly proud of it, but it was better than delivering pizza.

"How much do you charge?"

His stomach clenched so hard he thought he was going to throw up. This was bad. Real bad. Of all the conversations he didn't want to have, this topped the list. Maybe they could walk away and pretend they'd never seen each other. From the look on Harvey's face, that wasn't going to happen. "Don't do this."

Harvey shifted on his feet, widening his stance and crossing his arms. He wasn't going to back down. Shit. "Seriously. How much?"

Mike hesitated. He stared at the wall. It was easier to have this conversation when he wasn't looking at Harvey. He could almost pretend he was talking to someone else. Someone he didn't have a crush on him. Someone who wasn't his boss and intensely intimidating. Almost. He licked his lips and forced the words out. "Twenty five an hour."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harvey raise an eyebrow. "No, seriously."

"I am serious."

Harvey ran an appraising eye down Mike's form. Suddenly Mike wanted nothing more than to dive behind the bar and find a million things to put on because there would never be enough clothes to make him feel like he wasn't standing half-naked in front of his boss. Except he was. He was doing that right now, in his fishnet shirt and leather pants that were far too tight but looked really great on his ass. And the really weird thing was that despite the completely inappropriate way he was dressed, Harvey didn't seem disturbed by it. Instead, Harvey was checking him out. If the situation weren't so awkward, he might have been turned on. Him, Harvey, a BDSM club. It was the stuff of his wet dreams. Right now, it was mostly just awkward.

If he wasn't mistaken, it almost looked like Harvey liked what he saw. But that couldn't possibly be right because this was Harvey and Harvey didn't pick up guys at BDSM bars, especially not guys that worked for him. Most of all, Harvey didn't like him. He was pretty damn certain of that fact.

"You're selling yourself cheap," Harvey said. Mike wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or flattered. "Hypothetically, how much would you charge if someone wanted to buy you for the whole year?"

"No one would want to buy me for a year. That's stupid."

"Humor me."

It was such a ridiculous idea. A whole year? Who does that? It was like something out of Pretty Woman. "I don't know. A hundred thousand, I guess."

"Okay." Harvey pulled out his checkbook.

Harvey was joking with him. He had to be joking. This was all some elaborate play to mess with Mike more than Harvey already had, as if the whole situation wasn't embarrassing enough. But if it was a joke, Harvey was playing it completely straight. There wasn't a trace of humor on his face as he pulled out a pen and scribbled his name, Mike's name, and an amount. If anything, Harvey looked mad. He ripped off the check and held it out between them. Mike hesitated before reaching forward to accept it. His hands shook as he held it up to read it. That was a lot of money in his hand, a lot more money than he'd ever held in his life.

"You're mine now." There was a sense of authority in the way Harvey spoke, like Mike didn't have a choice in the matter. It went straight to Mike's groin. His breath caught. He should say something, should object, should give the money back, but his mouth wouldn't work. All he could do was stare. "I own you, for one year. So, I want you to turn your ass around, walk right out of here, and never come back. Is that understood?"

Mike stared. "What? Wait, what?"

Harvey pointed. "Out."

Mike left. It wasn't really a conscious decision, he just did it. Maybe he was just used to following Harvey's orders without question. It was almost second nature to him.

The really screwed up part was that he liked it. And now Harvey owned him.

This was either the best or worst thing that had ever happened to him. Maybe a little of both.

*****

Mike expected things to be different. He felt different. He felt, well not quite owned, but like he was part way there. It made him ache, like he'd finally found the answer to the aching hole of want inside of him and it'd been denied him.

He wasn't exactly new to being bought and sold. He'd been selling himself for years. It paid better than pot or taking exams. Plus, the sex was pretty good. So he was used to the way these things worked, except when his john wasn't buying him for a night but rather for a full year. That part was entirely new. Still, he expected something to be different.

It wasn't.

He came to work. He put his briefcase at his desk. There was a post-it note on his keyboard, written in Donna's neat script, telling him to come see Harvey. He straightened his tie and walked in as calmly as he could manage. Harvey didn't even look up as he slid a stack of folders across his desk.

"I need you to go over these by tomorrow and highlight any inconsistencies. We're presenting tomorrow."

"Okay." He picked up the folders and waited but Harvey didn't seem inclined to say anything further.

Maybe he was waiting until after work. Maybe he'd catch Mike at the end of the day and ask him to come back to his place.

Mike cast a lingering glance over his shoulder as he walked out and hoped.

*****

Harvey didn't catch him at the end of the day. Harvey didn't catch him at the end of any day, at least not for things non-work related. He shouldn't complain. It was free money, but he'd expected something more with the money. He'd expected to get a chance with Harvey. Not that he was complaining. The money helped immensely. It was strange being able to pay for his grandmother's care ahead of when it was due. He even managed to get rid of his school loans.

But there were needs beyond money that visiting that club met, needs that were no longer being fulfilled. It wasn't that he was addicted to it. That would be weird. But he worked in a high stress field and sometimes it was nice to have a place to vent that stress, to let go.

That need was what brought him to Harvey's office. Mike hesitated with his hand on the door. It was stupid to hesitate. Harvey could see him through the glass, but still Mike couldn't quite quell the urge to turn tail and run away.

"He doesn't bite, you know. Not unless asked nicely."

Mike forced a smile and a laugh. He knew he wasn't fooling Donna. No one fooled Donna. "Right." He steeled himself, opened the door, and walked in.

Harvey didn't even look up from his paperwork. Mike debated turning around and walking out the door, but that would look weird. It was already weird. He just needed to come in, say his piece, and then go find a hole to die in. It was tempting to go find that hole right now.

He perched on the edge of one of the horribly uncomfortable chairs in front of Harvey's desk. "I want to go back to Veronica's."

Harvey's pen swept across the page in front of him. "No."

"I need..."

The glare Harvey shot him made Mike shut his mouth quickly. He shifted backwards in his chair, though the distance really didn't do much to make him feel any more secure. "Isn't a hundred thousand enough?"

Mike thought very hard about how to answer that without sounding ungrateful. He hadn't realized Harvey had such strong feelings about where Mike spent his time, though it made absolutely no sense to him why Harvey cared at all. If there was sex involved, he could understand it. But there was no sex. Harvey had bought him and then ignored him for weeks. He'd probably just done it because he felt sorry for Mike. There wasn't any attraction between them, much as Mike wished otherwise.

"It's not about the money," he said finally, "or even the sex, really, though yeah the sex is part of it."

Harvey put down his pen and folded his hands. "Is that so?"

Mike squirmed. He wasn't used to having Harvey's attention focused solely on him. Usually he was paying attention to the client or the paperwork or something that wasn't Mike. This kind of attention, this focused stare, did strange things to his anatomy, things he tried not to think too hard about because that way lay ruin and heartbreak.

He opened his mouth to explain but he had no idea what to say. How did he explain to someone like Harvey, his boss, someone who had likely never had to ask for sex in his life, why he needed to go back? It was, truly, more than just the sex he craved, though the sex was nice. It was about the way it made him feel. He needed to feel like he belonged to someone, even if it was fake, even if it was only for a moment. He'd hoped to get that from Harvey but that didn't seem likely anymore. He needed to unwind, to let go, to have someone else make decisions, to take away his control.

How did he even start to put that into words?

"I need to go."

Harvey stared at him for a long moment and then looked away, back to his paperwork. He'd already made up his mind.

Mike sighed and stood to leave.

"The only way you're going back there is in a collar with me holding the leash."

Mike stopped. His fingers curled around the back of the chair, holding far too tightly. He wanted to turn, to see the look on Harvey's face but at the same time he was afraid to. He was afraid it might all be a joke. His feet moved slowly. Harvey stared back at him, his face the same as the night, three weeks ago, when he'd bought Mike.

"Okay."

Harvey blinked. "What?" His anger melted into obvious confusion.

Mike sank back into the chair. Hope teased him. "Okay." That one word was like the door on a floodgate. Once it was out of his mouth, more followed. "I mean, if you get off on picking out guys to fuck me, I am totally fine with that. I need it and we both know you're not going to do it, even if you did buy me."

Harvey leaned back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't get to dictate what I can or cannot do. Last I checked, I'm the one that owns you, and if I want to fuck you, that's my decision."

For a second, Mike's brain shut off. It was a complete and total melt down. His mouth hung open. He stared. He may have gotten a little hard. "Oh." He felt giddy. "Really?"

"I haven't decided yet."

While it wasn't an 'I'm totally going to fuck you' admission, it wasn't a no either. That was a lot better than what he'd walked in with. "I'd like that... I mean, with you... I'd like that."

Harvey watched him closely for a moment and then nodded. "You're getting tested first."

He wasn't sure whether to be offended or excited. "I was tested last month." He always got tested. He was careful. He had to be. His body was his second best asset, after his mind.

"I don't care. You're going again. Bring me the results and we'll talk."

"Okay." They were going to talk. Harvey was going to talk to him about sex. He had a chance at having sex with Harvey.

"Get out."

"Okay."

It was hard not to shake his ass as he walked out.

*****

"Here." Mike shoved the envelope forward the second Harvey opened the door.

Harvey raised an eyebrow, but he stepped aside to let Mike into his apartment instead of slamming the door in his face. It felt like progress. Mike had been in Harvey's apartment before, always for work. This was the first time he'd been there since Harvey had handed him that check. It felt different this time. There was an air of expectancy that all of his previous visits had lacked.

Mike surveyed the room. Nothing had changed. Harvey's apartment was sparse to begin with, more for show than actually living in. Everything looked expensive. Every time Mike came in here, he was afraid he'd trip and break something worth twice his salary.

"That was quick." Mike turned to find Harvey holding up the paper from inside the envelope – Mike's test results.

He shrugged and chose not to answer. He didn't want to seem too eager, though he was pretty sure Harvey already knew how eager he was.

Harvey set his briefcase on the kitchen counter and pulled out a manila folder. He held it out to Mike. He flipped it open, half expecting to find a non-disclosure agreement or contract inside. Instead there was a piece of paper much like the one he'd just handed to Harvey. His eyebrows rose. He smiled and handed it back. They were both clean. Knowing that made him feel a little better about being here.

"Satisfied?"

Harvey slid Mike's test results into the folder with his own and tucked it back into his briefcase. "With that, at least." He leaned against the counter. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I was kind of under the impression that we were already doing this. You know, starting right after you bought me?"

"Well..." Harvey looked away. The unflappable Harvey Specter actually looked a little, well, flapped. "That was to keep you from being an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Mike crossed the room in two quick strides and stepped into Harvey's personal space. "I'll have you know I'm fucking careful. I know what I'm doing."

Harvey stared down at him. "But do you know what you want?"

Mike hesitated. "I want you."

Harvey lifted his hand. For a second, he expected Mike to pull him in for a kiss. Instead, Harvey's fingers curled in his hair and pulled hard. Mike dropped to his knees instinctively. Harvey's grip didn't lighten.

"Are you sure you want that? If we go down this road, then I really will own you. Twenty-four seven. You'll be mine and I will have you any way I want. Work stays as normal, but when you're here you'll do exactly as a say, when I say it."

Mike licked his lips. Harvey's gaze tracked the movement of his tongue. He was tempted to do it again, just to see what Harvey would do. "I'm okay with that."

"Then you need to tell me your limits, because I will push you." Harvey leaned forward, forcing Mike's head back. God it felt good.

He should say something. There were things he told his clients, boundaries he usually set. He didn't want boundaries with Harvey. He wanted to give himself over to Harvey, to give everything he had, no matter what.

He shook his head.

The look Harvey gave him said that was the exact right answer. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Do you have a safeword?"

"Apples."

Fingers brushed over his lips. Mike opened his mouth, parting his lips just enough that they could press in. Two fingers pushed into his mouth. Mike closed his eyes and fought back a moan as he obediently sucked them. He'd been waiting for this for weeks.

The fingers pulled out far too soon.

"Take your clothes off. I'll be back."

Harvey disappeared into the back room. Mike slowly shifted to his feet. He hesitated. It was weird taking his clothes off in the middle of Harvey's living room. The windows were wide open, giving him a gorgeous view of the city. He really hoped no one was looking in. Cabinets opened and closed further in the apartment. He heard water running. Mike unbuttoned his shirt and folded it carefully. He knew how twitchy Harvey got about clothing. The rest of his clothes followed, joining the pile on the couch.

He was naked. In Harvey's apartment. He felt completely self-conscious. He wanted to cover himself but he doubted Harvey would like that. He debated sitting but he wasn't sure where. Instead he stood, fidgeting in the middle of the room and trying really hard not to wonder how many people could see through the twelfth floor window.

When Harvey finally emerged, he was carrying a silver tray with a towel folded on top. Mike raised an eyebrow, curiosity burning inside of him. He set the tray on the kitchen counter and then turned back towards the bedroom. The second time he returned, he had a set of leather restraints and chains in hand. One pair was set at the head of the table. The other set had one very large cuff and one smaller one.

"Sit." Harvey pointed at the table.

Mike shivered slightly at the chill of the tabletop. He hoisted himself up on the table and let his legs dangle off the edge.

"Lay back."

The lacquered wood was cold underneath his back. He leaned back, stretching across the table. Harvey grabbed his wrists, pulling them over his head one at a time. Leather cuffs went around his wrists, tight enough that Mike was half-hard from anticipation. His arms were stretched over his head. He heard something click under the table and then his arms were stuck, locked in place by the chains. Harvey moved around the table and grabbed Mike's hips, pulling him until his ass was almost hanging off the table. His legs were lifted and positions according to Harvey's likings. The bigger cuffs were pulled tight around his thighs, then his ankles attached via the smaller cuffs. It was a position Mike knew from experience would be uncomfortable after too long. His legs were locked into a tight bent position. He could wiggle them a bit from side to side but his legs weren't going anywhere beyond that.

Harvey left again and returned with a small tube of lube. Mike shivered as Harvey squirted a drop of lube on his penis and spread it around with his thumb. His eyes darted back to the tray on the counter. There was something going on here, something Harvey had planned. He doubted Harvey intended to bottom, so the lube on Mike's cock made absolutely no sense, especially with the way Harvey had him positioned.

His curiosity was slightly answered as Harvey moved away and lifted the first fold of the towel, revealing a small plastic syringe. Panic hit him, thankfully brief, before he noticed there was no needle to the syringe. It was mostly clear, though Mike could tell there was something inside. He squirmed a little as Harvey stepped back, an intense look of concentration on his face as he once again gripped Mike's penis, pulling Mike's urethra open with the slight pressure of his fingers on Mike's head. Then the syringe pressed against him, not quite in him but close. Harvey pushed down on the stopper, shooting gel into Mike.

He gasped. It didn't hurt, not really, but it was close. It was such a strange feeling. He'd never felt something go in before, not there, and it felt odd. Not quite burning. He shivered and let his head fall back on the table. Harvey's fingers circled around Mike's head, working the lube in. He could feel himself hardening, just a little bit. He'd fantasized about it would feel like to have sex with Harvey. He'd never imagined it to be anything like this.

His attention shifted as Harvey moved again. Harvey set the syringe on the tray and folded back the other half of the towel. There was a set of eight long, thin rods arranged on the towel from smallest to largest. Harvey picked up the second by the knob at the bottom end, examined it for a moment, and then put it back in exchange for the third. He brought it towards Mike.

Suddenly the lube made terrible sense. Mike shook his head. "No." He shifted, pulling against his bonds but Harvey had tied him too tight for him to go anywhere. All progress he'd made towards erection disappeared.

"Yes."

The tone of Harvey's voice was enough to make him shiver. He whimpered and closed his eyes. He could safeword out but it felt like doing that would be admitting defeat. He'd been waiting so long to get this far, he wasn't about to back out now, even if he had no idea what Harvey was about to do to him. There was a good chance that backing out now would make Harvey call off the deal entirely, and he didn't want that.

"Do you trust me?"

Mike opened his eyes. Harvey stood at the foot of the table, between Mike's spread legs, metal rod in hand.

There was really only one way he could answer. He nodded.

"Then trust me."

Mike trembled as Harvey's hand closed over him, holding his cock in place as Harvey brought the rod closer. His hands clenched and he stared in wide-eyed horror as the tip pressed against the slit of his head and slowly slid in.

He screamed. He'd never felt anything like that before. It was invasive in a way fucking wasn't. No one had ever done anything to him there. He'd always been too scared to allow it. He was still scared but with Harvey the fear was okay. The rod slid in, slowly invading his body. There was no way it was going to fit and yet it kept going, kept sliding. He could feel Harvey's hands on him, shifting the way he held Mike's cock as more of it slid in. It just kept going, pushing in and in.

He was making noise. He was faintly aware that sounds were coming from his mouth, loud, pleading sounds but he wasn't sure if he was pleading for more or for Harvey to stop. His body trembled so hard the chains holding him down rattled. It felt good. He hadn't expected that. He expected it to hurt, which it did, just faintly, but pleasure overrode that.

Then Harvey pulled it out and Mike lost his mind. It felt like an orgasm, only stronger, more intimate. He wanted Harvey inside of him, desperately, but he couldn't vocalize that need. He couldn't vocalize anything beyond a loud, low keen.

One thought filled his mind – Harvey was doing this to him. Harvey was controlling him, controlling everything he felt.

The rod pulled out with a pop. Harvey was gone. Harvey was no longer there. Mike whimpered and turned his head to the side to stare at Harvey. He panted. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Harvey." His voice was thin and breathy. "Please. Fuck me, please."

Harvey smiled. It was rare that he got to see Harvey smile.

"Patience." Harvey put the rod back on the towel and picked up the fourth in the row. Mike moaned.

This time, when Harvey approached, Mike spread his legs, opening them as best he could to give Harvey access. Harvey hesitated a foot away, a possessive look on his face as he surveyed Mike's body, stretched out and spread open for him. This was what Mike had been looking for. This was what he needed.

He was hard when Harvey grabbed him again. This time, Harvey went even slower, working the rod barely an inch in before pulling it out and working it back in. Mike screamed. He was going to lose his mind. Harvey was going to drive him insane, right here, tied to Harvey's kitchen table. He gasped for breath. Air escaped him. He couldn't breathe, not for long. He was so hard it hurt and he wanted to come but he couldn't, not yet, not with that rod filling him.

The round end of the rod pressed against his head. He waited for Harvey to pull it out but he didn't. Mike panted and forced his eyes open. Harvey had one hand on Mike's cock, holding it in place while his other hand fumbled with the fly of his pants. His attention focused on Harvey's pants. The fly popped open. Harvey didn't bother pushing his pants down, just pulled his already hard cock out through the slit in his boxers. He popped the lube open with his thumb and squirted a long string along his cock. Harvey spread the lube over himself with one quick swipe of his hand and then he was moving, coming closer and pushing his erection against Mike's entrance.

Harvey slid into him, moving forward in one long, endless stroke. Mike groaned loudly, filling the room with the sound of his moans. He'd never felt more full. Harvey was in him, so big. He could feel his body clenching tight around Harvey.

Then Harvey moved, pulling out at the same time as he pulled the rod out. He coordinated his movements, sliding in and pulling out in unison. It was like Harvey was fucking him deeper than Mike had ever thought possible. He couldn't stand it. It was too much for him. He lasted only a few thrusts before he came undone.

Mike screamed, long and loud as his body spasmed. He came hard. His body clenched around Harvey as the rod was quickly pulled out, clearing the way for Mike to come. He jerked against the table. The world fell away. He was vaguely aware of Harvey's hands on his hips, of hard and fast thrusts pounding into him. He melted into the table, too far gone to do anything but enjoy the feeling of Harvey inside of him.

There was a look of intense concentration on Harvey's face as he came. Mike stared up at him as he tried to catch his breath. It was a losing battle, he was sure. Eventually he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, but until then he got to watch Harvey come undone, spilling his seed inside of Mike.

It was probably the best thing he'd ever seen.

Harvey's hips slowly stilled. His hands settled flat on the table. "You okay?"

Mike nodded. Words were beyond him at the moment.

Harvey smiled down at him and patted Mike's legs. They both groaned as Harvey pulled out. Mike felt incredibly bereft, but that feeling didn't last long as Harvey quickly pulled off the cuffs and helped Mike to sit up.

Moving hurt. His legs ached from being bent for so long, and his arms hurt from being overextended. Harvey was there to support him. His arms came around Mike's middle, holding him up as they moved towards the bedroom. The covers were already pulled back. Harvey deposited Mike on the bed, leaving him with a brief kiss on the forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

He was in Harvey's bed. He was in Harvey's bed and he'd just had Harvey in him, owning him, filling him completely.

He'd finally found the place that he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
